The Assignment
by NerdyOwlLover
Summary: Percy Jackson next gen fic. Hi I am MG. Daughter of Athena extraordinaire. See my life has pretty much been OK until one stupid girl decides that she needs to tell her friend that she is different. Of coarse this girl starts to look more closely. So of coarse monsters start thinking "How about we go after this girl more." This girl is Penelope Jackson and I am her protector.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters that I haven't made up all of the characters are owned by Rick Riordan**

Hi I'm Memphis Grace Charlette, but if you call me Memphis Grace I will rip your vocal cords out, so call me MG. I'm a half-blood. I am a daughter of Athena. I know what you are thinking. 'OMG she must be related to Annabeth Chase!' Well first she is now Annabeth Jackson, yes married to the one and only Percy Jackson, and has a daughter my age ( twelve almost thirteen) and second yes I am related to her and every day I try to make it so where I am not just known as Annabeth Jackson's half-sister but as MG Charlette.

When I was just 1 month old my "mom" left me in an orphanage in South Georgia. After 9 years of being tossed between 21 different orphanages and 13 foster homes because I had 'too much of an active imagination and was scaring the other kids' I did what felt natural, I ran north. With a duffel bag full of food and a duffel bag full of clothes and a medium sized kitchen knife that I got from my last foster home. I ran for two months before finally getting to new York City. Now you have to imagine a little 9 year old Georgia girl with an accent and everything, in the big city. I hated it.

So after a couple of days of collecting some money from finding a couple of buckets and playing them like how a girl from a couple of orphanages ago taught me how to play the drums; I got enough money to get a ticket for a ferry to long island. On that boat I met Emaline she had been going to camp half-blood for a while. When I saw her she was holding a sword and when I asked other people if they knew why she was carrying the weapon they looked at me weirdly and told me that it was a walking stick. She caught me asking once and backed me up to where no one could see us and grabbed my arm and cut me I shrieked but no one could see us so they just turned back around.

"You didn't turn to dust." She mumbled probably thinking I wouldn't hear, unfortunately for her I did.

"What? Really I thought I did you know it's my dream to be turned to dust. Of course I didn't turn to dust? Why would you say that?" I said getting curious and suspicious something was going on.

"Come on the Ferry ride is almost done and you are coming with me." She said.

Right as the ferry docked and told us we could get off I looked up at her and said, "BYE!" And shot off the boat mostly going between other peoples legs to get off the boat. See there are advantages to being short.

God it feels good to run even though I was only 9 but I was faster than most people. Unfortunately she had a friend waiting for her at the dock.

Needless to say she screamed, "August! Get that little girl." And let me tell you that boy had quick reflexes. I was just running past him when she screamed that and he automatically reached out and grabbed me. Now I didn't go down without a fight I used my tiny frame to my advantage. I managed to squirm out of his grasp but by then the girl was over and they both grabbed me to a white van.

Now you have to think I'm a 9 year old girl and they are dragging me to a white van. I flipped. I swear I asked at least 50 questions on the ride to camp half-blood. The girl seemed impatient and told me to shut up multiple times. But the boy calmed her down and he asked me politely to stay quite and all will be explained when we get there. I responded to him in a not so nice way.

But by then we were pulling up to half-blood hill. The driver got out of the front of the car and he had to have at least 100 eyes all over him. While I was still in shock the boy, I'm guessing his name is August, Picked me up and brought me through the gate to camp half-blood.

"Hi, I'm August and this is Emaline. What's your name?"

I just sat there and looked at him before I finally responded to him.

"My name is Memphis Grace. But you can call me MG"

I saw that Emaline was talking to a man in a wheelchair.

"Yea I found her on the ferry ride in she was going around asking people why I had a sword. Thank god August and I found her when we did. From her accent I am guessing she is from the south. She can't be more than six I'm surprised she wasn't attacked by monsters yet."

"Excuse me," I walked up and interrupted their conversation, "First where am I and second I am not six I am nine."

"You're lying." Emaline responded to me when I said I was nine.

"No I am not I am just very short. Now I will ask again where am I?"

"You are at camp half-blood child. It is a place for people like you."

At my questioning look August asked, "Do you have dyslexia and ADHD?"

"Many people have thought I do but nobody ever cared to test me." I answered him.

"Ok well lets get you to cabin 11. Emaline will show you around." Said the man in the wheelchair.

So flash forward I got claimed by Athena. Years of training and 2 quests later and I get an assignment. I didn't know it at the time but this quest was going to change my life immensely.

**(AU) ok so how do y'all like it? It is my first Percy Jackson fic so next chapter is just going to jump right into the "assignment" and it will explain along the way. Please review with any criticism. **


End file.
